


A City Assembles

by kittynoir



Category: Variant Fox (Mine)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir
Summary: In which Variant Fox rallies a city against a super villain.





	A City Assembles

“... So, does this city wish to surrender? What is your answer?” Victor von Braun declared from the cockpit attached to his mech’s gigantic legs.   
Stomp, Stomp, Clap.  
Everyone in the city turned to the blue eyed fox superhero, who was currently on his hind legs.  
Stomp, Stomp, Clap.  
The fox had apparently been the source of the noise. Variant Fox did it again.  
Stomp, Stomp, Clap. Stomp, Stomp, Clap. Stomp, Stomp, Clap.  
He was soon soon joined by Mage. Then Espa. Then, one by one, the town’s citizens joined in.  
Stomp, Stomp, Clap. Stomp, Stomp, Clap. Stomp, Stomp, Clap.  
Then everyone was surprised a bit when Variant Fox started singing.  
“Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place.”  
Everyone sang the next part.   
“Singin'  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you.”  
Variant Fox started singing the next part.  
“Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place.”  
Everyone else sang the chorus.  
“We will we will rock you  
Sing it  
We will we will rock you.”  
Variant Fox returned his attention to Victor, his allies by his side and the city behind him. “I think you have your answer.” Victor von Braun growled from the cockpit of his mech. He turned the mech around, then proceeded to have it stomp its way out of town. The town’s citizens cheered. The day had been won.


End file.
